


Splash

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: They had been walking for what seemed like forever and he really needed to bathe.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon age, author's choice, fun. Fills had to be between 50 and 100 words long.

Dorian sighed as he stepped into the lake. They had been walking for what seemed like forever and he really needed to bathe. He went about cleaning himself, smiling when he heard someone trying to sneak up on him. 

He turned around and splashed Bull as he stepped into the water, startling him. “Hey!”

Dorian laughed and dove under the water, swimming away. Bull started to swim towards him, when he almost reached Dorian, the mage splashed him again. It quickly turned into a splash fight, their laughter echoing all around them as they chased each other.


End file.
